


Alone Time

by AeonFlux40



Series: Dean and Sam Bingo 2019 Card 5 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Sam Bingo, Drunk Dean Winchester, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teenage Dean Winchester, Underage Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Sam thought he was going to have the room to himself for most of the night. Their dad had gone off on a hunt, leaving the boys alone for a few days. Dean was out drinking (and probably hustling), and Sam decided to have a little bit of fun by himself. Dean comes back unexpectedly and catches Sam in the act. It’s not incest if you just watch each other, right?





	Alone Time

Sam was alone in the motel room for the first time in a while. John was off on a hunt (or so he said) and decided to leave the boys behind. As usual, there wasn’t much money left for them, so Dean had gone out to the local bar to try to win some money hustling the locals. He was only 19, but the fake ID he had said he was 21. Dean was a charmer, so it didn’t really matter what his ID said. He could talk his way into just about any place. Sam, on the other hand, wasn’t as lucky. He was still a kid, and just as awkward as he ever was.

Sam wasn’t tired, just bored. However, since he was alone in the motel room, it afforded him a luxury he didn’t get very often. Sam sat on his bed and pulled his bottoms off. With John away, and Dean out for the night, there was nobody to interrupt him. Sam was elated at the thought of having a full night of touching himself without holding back. Sharing a room with both his dad and his older brother sucked sometimes, but nights like this made up for it.

Sam was just getting into a good rhythm, fully involved in the fantasy he was thinking of in his head that he didn’t hear the door open. Dean had come back from the bar, drunk as hell and smelling like cigarette smoke. He stopped in the doorway when he saw what Sam was doing. Dean chuckled softly to himself as he closed the door loudly. Sam jumped and was horrified that he had been caught.

“Dean, what the hell?” Sam grabbed a pillow to cover himself, but it was too late. Dean had seen everything. He didn’t seem to be bothered by it, either.

“Don’t let me stop you, baby bro.” Dean walked into the bathroom, stripping his clothes along the way.

Sam groaned and threw the blanket over his head in embarrassment. Masturbation was a normal part of life but getting enough alone time was hard. Most of the time, Sam would jack off in the shower but was always afraid Dean would tease him for taking too long. He rolled to his side so that he was facing his brother’s bed, away from the bathroom door. He was hoping that Dean would just pass out and all would be forgotten by the morning. No such luck. He heard the shower turn off and a few moments later, the bathroom door opened filling the small motel room with heat. As if Sam wasn’t already hot enough after his recent activities. He listened as his brother padded barefoot across the room, to the other bed. That was one of the nicer things about their dad being away-they didn’t have to share a bed. Dean got comfortable at the head of the bed, pulling his underwear down just enough for his dick to be out. He groaned as he touched himself, one hand on his dick and the other pinching his nipple. Sam watched intently as Dean stroked and tugged himself to full hardness. He could feel his own dick getting harder at the sight before him. Sam studied his brother’s face, his freckles, his pouty lips…he was so beautiful.

“I know you’re still awake, Sam.” Dean said, not opening his eyes. “I don’t mind if you watch.” He moaned as he continued stroking and touching himself. Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He sat up on the edge of the bed to get a better look at his brother. Dean looked over and saw his younger brother watching him.

“I wanna see you touch yourself, Sammy. Show me how you make yourself come.”

Sam went from half hard to fully erect almost instantly. He wished more than anything that they could do more than just watch each other, but Dean was drunk, and Sam didn’t think it would be fair to take advantage. Maybe his older brother wouldn’t even remember what happened. He would just take this for what it is: a one off that would never happen again. Might as well enjoy it while he could. Sam watched Dean’s hand go up and down on his shaft, twisting at the top. His other hand was teasing his nipples, pinching them and getting them hard. Sam pinched his own nipple, and it felt good. He never thought of them as sensitive but being aroused heightened all his senses.

“That’s it, baby boy. Doesn’t that feel good?”

Sam nodded. Dean watched his younger brother touch himself. He bit his lower lip, suppressing a loud moan. He was trying not to come, but the sight of Sam naked and hard was almost too much. Dean thought about going over to the other bed and taking Sam right then, but he didn’t. That would be going too far, or would it? Dean decided to test the waters a bit, to see just how far his little brother was willing to go.

“I wanna see your hole, Sammy. Spread your legs. Show me.”

Sam’s hands stopped their movements. His face blushed bright red. He had no idea his brother would say that. Sam didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, it was just the two of them and nobody would ever find out. On the other, Sam was unsure about doing what Dean asked.

“Please, Sam.” Dean pleaded. “Let me see you.”

Sam was never one to say no to his big brother. They had already gone this far, so why not? Sam laid back on the bed and pulled his legs up, spreading them wide just for Dean. He pulled his cheeks apart so that he was exposed. He had never felt more naked than he did in this moment. It was exhilarating. “Like this, Dean?”

“Yeah, just like that. Jesus, Sam. You’re so hot like this.”

Sam smiled. He couldn’t see Dean but could tell he was really turned on just by looking at Sam in this position. Sam kept one hand one his dick, the other holding his ass cheek open so his brother could see. Just as he was nearing his orgasm, Sam pressed his fingers to his hole. He cried out Dean’s name as he came harder than he ever had before, spurting thick ropes of cum on his belly. He milked his cock as much as he could, trying to prolong his orgasm.

“Oh, f-fuckk….” Dean grunted through his own orgasm, spilling all over his hand.

The brothers lay on their respective beds, breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. Sam’s legs were like jelly. He just experienced the best orgasm of his life while his brother watched. He wasn’t sure what to think about that. Maybe he shouldn’t think about it.

“You okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah.” Sam panted. “I think so. You?”

No response. Sam slowly sat up and saw that Dean was dozing. Sam huffed. _Of course. _He got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself. He washed the drying come off his stomach and splashed water on his face. Looking at himself in the mirror, he didn’t look any different. He still looked like the same awkward kid he always did. Sam wasn’t sure what would happen after tonight. Part of him was hoping that Dean would forget about what happened, but a small part of him was hopeful that he might remember.__

In the morning, however, Sam got his answer. He awoke to the sound of the shower running, and Dean’s unmade bed. Nothing had changed. It was as if the night before never happened. Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

“Rise and shine, Sammy. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Masturbation.


End file.
